


Derek and the Wayward Wizard

by SUGAKOOKIE_Tobie



Series: Medieval Madness [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Lydia Martin, Alternate Universe - Camelot, BAMF Stiles, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Denial, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, King - Freeform, Knights - Freeform, Knights at the round table, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Neglected Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Queen - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Merlin, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUGAKOOKIE_Tobie/pseuds/SUGAKOOKIE_Tobie
Summary: Stiles Stilinski wasn’t an orphan, but with how little his father was home, and how he was always seen wandering the forest, one might have mistaken him for one. He was born in the beautiful kingdom of Camelot under the equally beautiful rule of Queen Talia and King Uther. Stiles has magic which is strictly forbidden in Camelot due to the magical killing of Talia’s husband shortly after his last daughter was born. However, when have we ever known Scott (Stiles’s best friend since childhood) and Stiles to follow the rules? Their life is fairly easy at the moment, but all of that changes after Scott is recruited into knighthood and Stiles starts working in the castle.(Teen Wolf characters taking the roles of Merlin characters. Somewhat of the same plot but things are really different.)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Medieval Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Derek and the Wayward Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on Ao3, lemme know what you guys think!
> 
> If this fic takes a year to get updates I'm really sorry. 
> 
> TW's will be at the beginning of the chapters. 
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes, I write everything at 3am. I'll go over everything once a few chapters are out.

“You’re what!?” 

Scott sighs and turns towards his rambunctious best friend Stiles, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want this to happen but it’s tradition. My father served, and his father before him.” Stiles sighed and kicked around the rubble beneath him. “You knew this was going to happen, I don’t know why you’re so upset.” Scott frowned and walked faster to catch up with his friend, who had started down a familiar path deeper into the forest. 

“I’m not upset at you, don't worry. I just hate that you have to leave.” Stiles was a weird kid, there was no doubt about that. He was from a small village and had come to Camelot when his mother had fallen desperately ill and died. No one spoke about it, not even his father. Shortly after that he met Scott and they’ve been inseparable ever since. Scott was the only one there, and as selfish as it sounds, Stiles couldn't bear to lose his best friend again. 

Stiles felt a gentle hand on his arm. Slowly Stiles turned to look at Scott and wasn’t surprised when puppy dog eyes stared back at him. Scott shifted and looked around at the broken tree branches and clusters of mushrooms. Suddenly this look appeared on his face and Stiles knew that whatever came out of his mouth next was going to be a horrible idea. “Why don't you come with me!” A smile grew on Scott’s face but Stiles just shook his head. “You know I can’t be a knight, you've been training for this your whole life. Sure I can wield a sword but I’m not from noble blood.” His eyes softened and he looked to Scott with a sad smile, “I’m a peasant.” 

Scott huffed and bit his lip, he was trying to come up with a new plan and Stiles knew it, but Scott always sucked at planning. “What if you were an apprentice? Of the doctor maybe?” Stiles nodded, he could do that, he knew a lot about medicine since… well, you know. 

“Actually? I think that might work.”

Scott had left a week later and two weeks after that the castle Doctor in Camelot mysteriously began looking for an apprentice. Apparently you just show up, state your credentials and hope someone picks you.

When Stiles arrived, there were 4 other people in the room, some a few years older, some a year or two younger. From what he heard a few of them have been studying medicine since they were young. There was one person who had just been transferred from another kingdom., it had something to do with an alliance. Anyways, even though these other boys were educationally, more equipped than Stiles. He had the one thing they could only hope for, magic. Stiles had always had magic, but he really started experimenting when he was 11, shortly after his mom died. He used to use magic and potions to postpone his mother’s illness as much as possible. However, after she died his magic only seemed to get stronger. His father would take a break from being the town drunk every now and then to help his son figure out how to properly express and maintain his magic, but other than that, Stiles was on his own. Until he met Scott of course. 

“Gentlemen, will you please line up? You’ll be interviewed one by one.” Stiles straightened up from where he stood leaning against the wall and walked over. Compared to the other guys, Stiles was a little rough around the edges. His pants had very noticeable patches on the knees from where his spastic self had accidentally fallen in a nearly monthly routine. He usually didn’t care, he’s known to be clumsy. His brown hair was short, but even then while it rested at the length of 3-4 inches it still stuck out at random places, dark hair curling slightly against his pale lightly freckled cheek..While Stiles came out to the normal height of 5’10, he felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. He ended up being third in line. 

When the first guy went in and came out a few minutes later looking a little pale and sweating through his clothes, Stile nearly started to panic. As his gaze, and many others, followed the boy out the room, a knight stuck his head out of the other and said, “Alright, next one.” The boy in front of him shook his head, as if he was trying to snap himself out of his nerves. Then he walked into the room, faux confidence on view. This one lasted a bit longer, however, when he left the room he looked just as spooked as the other guy. Stiles' hands fidgeted where they rested near his thighs, “Who’s next?” Stiles threw a cheesy smile the guard’s way before making his way through the door. In the corner of the room behind a desk with different types of ingredients on it, sat the man of the hour. Stiles walked towards him and the man gave him a polite smile. “Hello, I’m Deaton, the doctor for this castle and all of its inhabitants.” 

The man was seated but from what he could tell he was probably a little bit taller than Stiles, a little wider too. The subtle muscles hidden behind his robes and his clean shaven head reminded Stiles of a warrior. 

I suppose even doctors have to know how to defend themselves, especially because of this man’s status. He was darker skinned and even though Camelot is a progressive kingdom, there are people who watch for those like Deaton, he had a target on his back.. Much like the magic users, only he could not hide. “H-hello! I’m pleased to make your acquaintance. ,I’m Stiles.” The man shifted in his seat and threw a look towards the guard. He left the room and Dean leveled him with a piercing gaze. A shiver ran through Stiles and Deaton stared into his soul. Not literally, Stiles hoped. 

“You’re Scott’s friend? Stiles Stilinski is it?” Stiles felt the tension dissipate almost instantly with the mention of his best friend. 

“Yeah you spoke to Scott?” Deaton nodded, his smile never wavered. “Why don’t you show me a little bit of what you can do Stiles?” Stiles' heart stuttered. Was he talking about Stiles’ magic? Did he know? Did Scott tell him? Stiles eyes widened and he looked to Deaton with fear and curiosity. 

“Don’t worry Stiles, for I am like you and able to recognize one of our own.” Stiles nodded while trying to calm himself down. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he could trust him.. Deaton was patient, it was nice. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Stiles walked into the courtyard of the castle. Stone was surrounding the open area which consisted of benches every 10 feet, a few trees, and a few rose bushes. No one was around, for the knights were probably training and the royals were probably up to no good. Stiles sat down on a bench perched in front of a rose bush. He ran his hand across the granite of the bench, feeling the groves, twits, and the somehow smooth surface of it all. Stiles knew he would be spending most of his free time here. It was a wide open space, so even if a few other people showed up they wouldn’t be bothering each other. Right now it was empty and Stiles was able to close his eyes and relax as the sun over his head shined down on him from the west. He always loved being surrounded by nature and he’d be damned if he let staying in this castle limit that. It was nothing compared to the almost magical beauty of the woods by his house, but he’d get used to it. 

Suddenly, he could no longer feel the sun behind his eyelids and he could no longer see the red glow. He opened his eyes and was startled when he locked eyes with judgemental hazel ones. “You’re new?” He arched an eyebrow after a moment had passed and Stiles said nothing to explain himself. Stiles took note of the man’s clothes, he looked like he could be a guard, but he was wearing royal clothes. Stiles thought it would be best if he didn’t piss him off. “Uh, I’m the new apprentice for the Doctor.” Stiles bit his lip, suddenly feeling awkward under the older man’s watchful gaze, Stiles sood slowly, trying to even the playing field as much as possible but mentally slapped himself when he still came out to be solid 4 inches shorter. 

The man smirked and looked at a tree in the distance, “Of course you are.” Stiles glared and crossed his arms, he knew the royals were assholes, but who knew they could be this dramatic? The man stuck out his hand and looked at Stiles expectantly, “nice to finally meet you.” Stiles skeptically shook his hand, confusion painted clearly on his face. The man flashed a smile before turning around and promptly leaving the courtyard. Not only were they rude and dramatic, apparently they were also really weird. 

People slowly walked into the courtyard from an entrance to the right of where the man left. Stiles noticed that the people entering were all wearing training armor and rugged clothing. Suddenly there was someone slamming into his side, if he happened to yelp at the contact no one said a word. Stiles looked at the man assaulting him and realized it was none other than the light of his life, Scott. Stiles grinned and hugged him back.

When they separated Scott was practically bouncing, meanwhile Stiles tenderly rubbed the shoulder Scott had run into. There was definitely going to be a bruise or two. “Gods, did you get freakishly strong over the past two weeks or am I just really weak?” Scott’s face shifted suspiciously before he chuckled and said, “Better start training with us. I don't wanna reduce you to slop the next time I give you a hug.” Stiles smiled and laughed. 

“So I heard there’s a new apprentice for the Doctor.” Scott elbowed Stiles repeatedly and Stiles pushed him away laughing. “Yup! Looks like I’m here to stay buddy.”


End file.
